


Law of Attraction

by callmeonetrack



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Undercover Missions, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9385613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeonetrack/pseuds/callmeonetrack
Summary: Kara and Lee are like magnets, trufax.





	

Lee can't keep his eyes off her.

They're supposed to be working. Tracing a suspected cylon--if it's true, this one is the sixth model, so half down, half to go--on a very serious, potentially very dangerous mission.

But Lee's eyes only manage to skip briefly around the Cloud 9 bar's dance floor before they're drawn, like he's got magnets in his pupils or something, back to Kara.

Kara in a dress.

Not the blue floaty number she wore on Colonial Day. This one's black, shiny and tight, cut low on her chest and high on her thigh, and infinitely more Kara, if such a thing could be said about a cocktail dress. But the fabric is inconsequential really, because what he remembers most about that night--and he refuses to think about what'd happened after--isn't the visuals. What haunts his brain, even now, nearly eight months after the dance, after the fight and Caprica and Kobol and Pegasus, is the heat of her body, the softness of her skin, the swing of her hips under his hands.

Lee wonders if there's magnets in his fingertips too, because they twitch on her hips now at the memory, pulsing with the desire to slide down and touch that skin flashing through the slit of her skirt. See if it's as smooth and supple as he remembers.

"Would you frakking quit it?" she hisses, interrupting his reverie.

Guiltily, his eyes skip up to hers again. "What?"

"We're supposed to be looking for that skinjob, remember?"

Belatedly, he lets his gaze skim the perimeter of the bar again. "I was. I-I am."

Polarity takes over again and his eyes snap back to Kara's face. The slightest hint of a smirk curves her red-lipsticked mouth. "Trust me, Apollo, this hand-me-down is three frakking sizes too small." She reaches a hand down and tugs the plunging neckline on the dress she loaned from Showboat a bit higher. "I'm not hiding him in here."

His face heats and his voice is low. Unprepared to be called on it, he offers the simple truth. "You look nice."

Kara's eyebrows lift. A surprised smile flashes at him and his fingers grasp her a little tighter, pull her a little closer. "Yeah?" She chuckles, maybe at him, Maybe at herself, and shakes her head. "Well, enjoy the view now, flyboy, because this is--"

"A twice-in-a-lifetime opportunity?"

Memory makes her eyes widen and her face soften, then she shifts a little closer, her hands pressing on his shoulders. Everything goes still as Lee holds her eyes, anticipation coiling in his stomach. But in the corner of the room, something flickers, like a gnat buzzing in his peripheral vision as he stares back at Kara.

She has this look on her face, one that he doesn't think he's ever seen before, which is fairly impressive because Lee's exhaustive and meticulously kept mental catalogue of Kara's expressions numbers in the thousands by now. His favorite has always been the very first one she wore: the apartment door swinging open to reveal her face, surrounded by a burst of bright colors (a painting on the wall that has gone fuzzy and indistinct now, merely backdrop to the real masterpiece), a polite smile being eclipsed by something more, something deeper. But now, in this very moment, it finds a rival.

His breath catches. Her lips part. She says, eyes gleaming, voice barely a whisper, "Maybe..."

It's not a question exactly, but he opens his mouth to answer anyway, but that intrusion, that pest at the corner of his vision buzzes, sharpens and his eyes flick away in annoyance, in reluctant obedience.

Then panic replaces everything else for one small moment, but Lee's instincts, for preservation, for...other things, take over. Swiftly, he lifts his hands to Kara's face, palms against her cheeks, fingers delving into her hair, and he kisses her. Not soft, not hard. Just...enough. Steady pressure of his lips pressing hers, slightly sticky from the lipstick. He doesn't like the artificial taste of it, never has so he presses harder, opens his mouth against hers, and Kara does the same. Her hands are cupping his neck, thumbs stroking along the sides of his jaw. The feel of it stokes the fire building in his blood, and he runs his tongue along the soft inner flesh of her lower lip. Her mouth opens wider, a soft sound issuing from her throat, and Kara twines her tongue with his. The short nails on her fingers dig into his shoulders through his borrowed sports jacket. Lee wants the kiss to last forever.

But duty calls.

He pulls his mouth away and they part, Kara's eyes opening. She shudders, her mouth still open, staring at him with big eyes. The skin around her lips and nose is flushed, and again it takes all his willpower not to close the distance, cover that red skin with his own mouth. But he somehow manages to resist this impulse, his eyes skipping over to the corner again.

"What the hell was that?" she says, her voice hoarse.

"The cylon. He saw us. Looked right at me." Lee hates the way his own voice sounds. Stiff and clipped and cold. The CAG's voice. "I didn't want to blow our cover."

Her mouth snaps shut and she swallows. Kara's arms drop and she steps back, leaving his own hands hovering uselessly in the air for a second. Lee's quick thinking might have salvaged their undercover mission, but it blew something alright. She's more Starbuck, less Kara when she finally speaks. "Right. So where the frak did he go?"

They can't find him. He's not in the bar, not in the corridor, not in the gardens. Lee's stomach churns with every step they take in silence. With one stupid impulsive move, he's managed to frak things up all over again. Maybe worse than he did after Colonial Day, even though this time no one's bleeding. Yet.

Two endless hours later they've searched Cloud 9 from top to bottom. He's nowhere on the frakking ship. Lee phones his father to let him know and Bill reacts just exactly as he expect. If Cloud 9 had a brig, Lee thinks it'd probably have gotten two more visitors tonight.

But it doesn't, so he and Kara head for their quarters to grab their things. She is silent, and his eyes are still frakking drawn to her again and again as they walk back. The pit in his stomach grows and grows, and he just wants to know what she's thinking. She throws open the door to the guest room with more force than necessary and he flinches as he follows. His eyes skip to the king size bed, which he's positive didn't take up quite this much of the room last night. His gaze slides to Kara again, and she's staring at the smooth coverlet too.

Lee inhales shakily. He's not sure what to say, but he needs to break this frakking silence somehow. "Kara, about the k--"

The word is cut off by her mouth, covering his. They kiss, just as dizzying and intense as before, his arms wrapping around Kara, her hands sliding from the lapels of his jacket up to cup his neck again. His skin tingles where her thumbs brush the line of his jaw once more.

Kara's the one who pulls away first this time, and when she does, it's only to whisper in his ear.

"Twice in a lifetime doesn't come around too often, Lee." Her smile is the only thing he can see, as she wraps a hand around his tie and tugs, backing towards that bed. She pulls him down on top of her, his whole body stretching and fitting into Kara's like it was designed specifically for this sole purpose.

White hot bliss sizzles through him, washing everything else away. But just as everything fades, Lee thinks he hears it, humming in the minimal space between their bodies, the sound barely audible.

It's the quiet snick-snick of magnets locking into place.


End file.
